Corelion Lelouche Shikaru (DECEASED)
Corelion Lelouche Shikaru 'is an odd Shinobi, with an even odder Fashion Sense. He was born of the union of Ratatosk and Sophitia, inheriting his Mother's unnatural strength and Dragon Clan Bloodline and his Fathers Demonic tendencies and speed. Due to this he is able to use abilities that far surpass any simple Shinobi, and accomplish feats thought impossible by normal standards. He currently resides in the village of Uzushiogakure, the largest Village in the known Shinobi World, as a member of Tobias' personal Army and the Captain of his own team. He is a powerful Enemy, and a loyal friend and, despite his goofy outlook on life, he is quite ruthless and calculating when needed and will not hesitate to use someone or something to his advantage. 'Appearance Corelion wears quite the odd ensemble during his daily routine. He wears a red a black Naruto-like Jacket, with what seems to be a baggy blue cloth jumpsuit underneath, separated by a basic brown belt around his waist, with black boots with magenta soles completing his very odd outfit. He bears striking, double ringed eyes which give him a fierce look whenever he opens them. His hair is also quite striking, as it is an unusual hue of Teal. His face bears a large scar on his right eye that he has had since he was about 13 years old, and he also has strange red Triangular markings on his cheeks that extend just below his eyes which seem to alter their own appearance during his transformations. His eyes have this same ability, altering to a red during times of stress or crisis depending on how much stress is put on him. Though he is quite the odd beast to look at, he is overall the same as any human on the outside, though he seems to age much slower than Humans, thanks to his Dragon and Demon Bloodlines giving him a far longer lifespan than humans. After becoming the Captain of the newly formed Lancer Drakes, a subsect of the Uzushiogakure Armed Forces, Corelion opted to don a new attire based on his new position within the Uzushiogakure Armies. Although he kept his Naruto-like jacket, he opted for a thinner material with a larger collar. He also decided to trade in his baggy jumpsuit he usually wore with a skin tight undersuit which consisted of a short-sleeved torso area and a lower body area which only extended halfway downward on his thighs to create a sort of form-fitting full-body undergarment. As he traded in his full Jumpsuit, he had to create a new set of pants for him to wear. These pants were made of an extremely light-looking material, when in all actuality they were extremely heavy. The pants were baggy enough to give off the amount of freedom he would need on a battlefield, along with his new, modified black boots now complete with a zipper for ease of use. Despite his new uniforms, complete with gloves, rather light looking appearance, the materials he wears are actually extremely heavy. To any normal person, this weight would nearly crush them, including his modified jacket. The total amount of weight Corelion is currently sporting in his everyday life with tis new ensemble (which looks far better and normal than his former) is around 18 tons or so. The only main reason Corelion is able to carry this massive amount of weight (Minus his undersuit which weighs less than a pound) is due to his Human body's naturally developed strength and his true nature as a Dragon, goving him already inhuman strength to begin with. Corelion seems unfazed by the weight being pressed on top of himself and instead seems to enjoy it, having once said "Hell, just walking around in the stuff is like training for an entire month with my Mother." giving off the indication that these clothes are his training uniform. However, even though Corelion possesses an incredible amount of strength and speed even with the clothing, nobody knows just how fast he can really become nor how strong if he removes it all including his gloves, though it has been speculated he could be able to go faster than the speed of sound by almost 5 times, clocking him in at about 4,000 mph. The weight of his clothing also seems to explain the craters he usually leaves when he lands from areas higher than 4 stories off the ground, though he is able to exchange his weighted clothing for normal versions. He has recently updated his appearance upon returning to the Shinobi world, now bearing a goatee, a new scar, and a new, wildman-esque appearance with the jacket and waist cover made from his own dragon scales, giving bot a unique sheen. His uniform, save the jacket and cover, are now unweighted and normal clothing he redesigned from his younger self after he paid a trip back to the forest of death where his home once stood, and now has an equally strange attire with bandages covering his stomach for reasons unknown and a new belt named the "D-Gear Red" which he uses to stabilize his existence in this world after dimension hopping too much. 'Personality' Corelion's personality is as odd as his looks. He can be goofy and aloof nearly all the time, usually playing or being the idiot in many situations. However, that all changes during battles when his goofy and aloof personality does a complete 180 and turns to a cold and calculating fighter. When in a serious battle, Corelion can completely throw off his opponent with his calculative mind, making notes of everything happening and able to make decisions at a split seconds notice. That, combined with his destructive power and even more destructive Dragon Style at his disposal, makes him by far one of the most deadly and dangerous members of his rather large family. Though once a battle ends, he almost immediately becomes his goofy and aloof self. There is never a dull moment outside of battles, as he is also very kind and loving. Though he will never state it, his one goal in life is to bring peace through love. He simply wishes to make everybody happy, especially his family, for which he shares special bonds with each of his sisters and his Mother though he has barely spent any time with his older brothers. He normally goofs off during the daytime and nighttime, choosing to sleep most of the time, though that never seems to diminish his fighting skills so only God knows what goes on in this mans head as he sleeps. This is particularly what makes him a dangerous opponent, he is unpredictable as his movements and mind cannot be read through thourough amounts of training. Due to growing older, Corelion's personality has also aged, making him less reckless and more prone to rational thinking before running in. Though he does still like to rush headlong into danger, he does so after weighing options beforehand so as not to endanger anyone involved. 'History' Not much is known about this mans past, as he's barely spoken about it. Though for those close to him, they know the Truth. The place of his birth was recently revealed as none other than the Forest of Death in which he spent most of his life, and it is known how he came to be known as "Corelion". His real name is Mateo Lelouche Shikaru, a member of Sophitia's family and Clan from birth, but he was lost at a very young age within the Forest of Death shortly after his birth and the death of his mother. It was thought that he was deceased by his mother, who has the ability to reincarnate after death, but that was not the case. At age 12, he was found by a young girl, named Keiru Yoru, living in a self made treehouse home surrounded by spikes and thorns, meant to keep out intruders and beasts. It seems that, when he was born in the depths of the forest, his Mother Sophitia lost him deep in the forest shortly after her death caused by wounds recieved when their ancestral home came under attack. So, his mother had no choice but to leave him behind when she was revived even though she did search for him. The Young girl found Mateo living alone, somehow having taught himself to make clothing he saw a long time ago. When she found him, he was wearing a black Yukata with no shoes and claws in place of his nails. The girl was originally met with intrigue, but Mateo soon grew fond of the Girl, having her teach him about the world outside his forest and eventually, a year after they had met each other, Keiru led Mateo out of his Forest home and finally led him out of the Forest of Death Altogether. Mateo was eventually welcomed into Keiru's home, where he would spend most of his years. Eventually Keiru's family adopted Mateo and gave him a new name, as he could not truly remember his own, naming him simply Core, as he had made his original home at the Core of the Forest of Death. The family eventually applied for Core to join the nearby Academy and so, his life as a Ninja began. Due to Core growing up within the most dangerous location known to the ninja of Konoha, he easily excelled at the tests and quickly became the most popular student in the Academy. He didn't care for anyone save for Keiru Yoru, his, what he considered to be, childhood friend and his saviour even though he had quite a few fans among both boys and girls in their classes. It didn't take long for Core to graduate at the age of 15, thus becoming a Genin alongside Keiru Yoru, who he had developed a crush on. Core was assigned to the same team as Keiru, but was nervous about telling his childhood friend about his feelings, and so...he didn't. He didn't tell her his feeling for an entire year, waiting until her birthday to finally reveal his feelings and, luckily, they were reciprocated. So the two began to date. Things moved rather quickly, Core becoming friends with more and more people in their home Village, and getting to know Keiru even better. Things moved so quickly however, that they didn't end well...At age 16, Core married Keiru. But only 8 months later, things ended in disaster. A man who stole Keiru's heart many years earlier, even before she had met Core in the forest, returned and stole her heart yet again causing her to cheat of Core. He was devastated, immediately leaving her and running away from the Village, soon returning to the one home he could, ironically, feel safe, The Forest of Death. Once he had returned, he saw it overgrown by the forest, but easily repaired what he could and salvaged his furniture. He returned to the Hermits life for about two years. At Age 18, Core ventured from the forest yet again, this time deciding to leave for good and so...he burnt down his old home, allowing the forest to take back it's ashes. This was when he was welcomed into the Hidden Cloud Village after wandering very far away from the Fire Country where he lived for his whole life, where he studied and Trained alongside Killer Bee with the Raikage himself. Though Core was no good at using the Lightning style that he was being taught to use, as his native nature was in fact Wind. This caused the Raikage to frequently become angry and frustrated with him, though it was Bee who encouraged him with his incesant Rapping. It was only when he turned 20 that he was finally reunited with his Birth Mother, who had never forgotten what had happened...But she recognized him in an instant by his unique eyes and hair color as at the time Core hadn't gained the ability to change his hair color so his eyes and hair were still pink, similar to his mother. At the time, Core, now having extended his own name to Corelion, was out on a mission with some of the other Jonin from the Cloud, when he unwittingly stumbled onto his Family's Clan Home. That was when he went around asking people of the hidden Village about where he was and noticed something odd...most of them shared the same eyes he had. It confused him and so he continued asking around, though nobody seemed to answer him as they simply seemed shocked, calling him "The boy who died" or "the returner" or sometimes "Mateo". This only further confused him...until he met his mother. She was the final one he went to speak with, the people of the Village having followed him around until then. His Mother cried her eyes out, clinging to her Lost Son, unable to even speak at the joy of seeing her baby boy back home. Shortly after the calamity that struck Uzushiogakure, Tobias, the current Emperor of Uzushiogakure and the land surrounding the village, approached Corelion with a proposal. Tobias asked Corelion if he would like to be appointed to a position in Tobias' Uzushiogakure Armed Forces. Corelion answered with a swift "Yes" but on one condition...That Tobias would allow him a troop of 20 men to train in a weaker form of his Dragon Style that would not be restricted to the Dragon Bloodlines alone. Tobias was skeptical however and decided to put Corelions said Dragon Style to the test and placed both himself and Corelion into a different dimension of Tobias' creation. Corelion more than happily agreed to show off the capabilities to Tobias, though he only opted to show him the destructive capabilities and not the complicated Medical and support styles embedded in the Ryuuton. During the battle, Corelion seemed to surprise Tobias at one point, launching an attack so powerful that it physically ripped through Tobias' created dimension and created a lasting scar in the world, even causing Tobias to be blown back by an attack earlier, this one caused Tobias to actively move out of the way of said attack, something unheard of for him. Though Corelion never used his full power, having only gone to his 50% form, "Demon", though he was ready to go further beyond had his chakra pools not been depleted before the show and tell. Tobias happily and intriguingly accept the terms of the proposal Corelion had put forth and set about creating a cloned army of 20 for him to train. Once accepted, Corelion was placed in the rank of Lance Corporal, which was a rather low rank in the army, but still a respected one. A few days after Corelion's "Initiation Test", Tobias appeared before him with his squad of 20 men, opting Corelion to give the troops a name. Hence forth, Corelion was now made the Captain of his self-named Lancer Drakes, a squad of men trained in the art of the Drake Style, the weaker, yet still extremely powerful and versatile, form of his Ryuuton (or Dragon Style). Corelion now spends most of his days training the men under his command in preparation for the day when Tobias calls on him and his men for their first true mission. After a gruling mission out in the field for he and his men, Corelion returned to the village and headed out to the markets. Upon arriving, he bought a few supplies then wandered off and got lost, soon coming across a newcomer to the village, a young woman. Upon spotting her, he dropped his things so he could help her find her way to the village welcome center, but they were interrupted by the arrival of a beast in the village. Corelion, being a soldier with a duty to protect the village but also to help newcomers, was torn and decided to stay back and protect the newcomer. Unbeknownst to him, there was an archangel awakening somewhere deeper in which caused his demon blood to boil, awakening the Zerker form without his consent. Upon awakening, the Zerker nearly killed the newcomer but the sealing squad arrived to try and calm Core down, unable to completely seal him, they wrapped him in chains that almost broke from just his screaming and roaring but out of nowhere, the Zerker form ended and Core seemingly returned to normal. After a day in the hospital, his body suddenly began to heat up the room he was in, burning so hot it was melting the room itself, prompting his brother Jays personal sealing squad to step in. Upon arriving, they wrapped sealing chains around the strangely calm Corelion who looked to be in his Zerker form. After a few questions, he was released only to take out two members of the squad, sending one flying across the village with a toss, prompting Tobias himself to step in. Confronting Corelion, they had a very brief standoff before Corelion escaped through a portal, officially being marked as AWOL. After a month or two a strange man matching Corelions description appeared in Kumogakure, shrouded in a hood and a dragon mask. What or who this man is exactly is unknown at this time, but a few believe that it marks Core's official return. The man from Kumo has turned out to be none other than a much older Corelion, having had an encounter with the man known as Kamui in Konohagakure where he was made aware that something was brewing between them and Uzushiogakure. After revealing himself and his first transformation, the D-Gear's first form Dragon-Man (Named from the two coins slotted into the belt) he disappeared into a portal to leave Konoha behind. Shortly afterwards, Corelion appeared in Otogakure, dropkicking a Giant in the head and sending it flying toward a giant metal Kurama piloted by the Otokage himself. Upon seeing the giant mech, Corelion's first thought was to rush at it with his own giant beast, his Demon-Demon or "Oni" mode as the belt called it. Before reaching the mech though, his charge was halted by a giant bird that only served to tick him off and for him to lose his battle craze. Reverting, he was soon confronted with one of the Hunters, people who came to the Shinobi continent to hunt down the remaining 100 Dragon Clans that fled here ages ago, with the Otokage meeting shortly afterwards. Corelion defended himself when the Hunter, Yueying Liang, attacked him unprovoked, and easily overwhelmed her but used up his belt's power in the process, forcing him to revert to his silent, masked form and causing him to have to use sign language to get his speech across to the Otokage. Having been accepted into the village to start a new life, he started on his way to finding his new purpose. 'Special Ability of the Dragon Clans' Only recently has it been made publicly known that Corelion bears the ability to transform his body into three progressively stronger forms, each one becoming more akin to his True form as a fully fledged Dragon. Each ability is a manifestation of his power getting gradually released, as such Corelion has taken it upon himself to carefully measure what amount of his true power is being released with each form. These forms are 5%, 25%, 50%, and 75%. As of now, Corelion does not have the ability to fully revert to his True Form, though his Mother, Sophitia, does bear this ability already. Each form is different to the previous one, in terms of both demeanor and appearance. First up is his usual form, his 5% form, or his "Human" Form. This form is the one he is usually seen in, and the only things he bears from his Dragon self are the markings on his face, and his odd double-ringed eyes. He also bears enormous strength and speed in this form, but it pales in comparison to his later ones. (See main picture) The next form is his 25% form, this is the form he takes when he watches over his UAF troop, the Lancer Drakes. In this form, his power is drastically increased, at about twice the strength of his 5% form. This form is only similar to his 5% form in terms of anatomy, but in this one he is 1.5x the height of his Human form, highly muscular with scales covering his arms, legs, and part of his chest, forming a pattern once on his chest. He has longer hair, his markings spread into an intricate pattern on his face, and his eyebrows seem to have mysteriously thinned. In the form he still has complete control of his abilities and self, though it does put a strain on his Human Body. People who see this form affectionately refer to it as "Kabuki Man" due to the similarities between his appearance and personality and a traditional Kabuki stage actor. (Image WIP) His next, and right now his last, controllable form is the 50% form. This one form has put fear into the hearts of everyone who has come into contact with it. In this form, Corelions speed, strength, stamina, and durability are nearly tripled from 5% form, making this by far the strongest controllable form he has at his disposal. This form takes on a whole new meaning when it is seen and is aptly named the "Demon Form", as the appearance is more akin to a Demon than a human, which he appears to have gotten mostly from his Father. In this form, Corelions appearance is drastically altered. He grows to a whopping 1 1/2 stories tall, his hair spikes back and erupts into a flaming red chakra, his eyes roll back and white out completely, his teeth grow to fangs, his body size and weight doubles from Kabuki Man, his body is now covered in his black and purple scales, his hands are now bearing claws, his ears sharpen to a fine point and elongate backwards, and he now sprouts a scaly tail symbolic of his transformation into a more Draconic being. This form's personality also changes drastically, as his more sadistic side comes to light. He feels no pain, he feels no fear, he feels thrill while fighting, and he becomes a sadist even after ending the fight, opting most of the time to stay and beat down an already beaten opponent, sometimes until they are comatose or even dead. He is constantly sporting a fanged grin, and his attitude toward others only amounts to his body being a shield for his allies to hide behind, which he surprisingly doesn't mind. He unlocked this form while training with the Raikage in the Land of Lighting during one of their wars against the Hidden Stone, taking on this form and annihilating a troop of 800 soldiers single-handedly without batting an eye. This earned him the title of the "Battlefield Satan" by the people of the Hidden Cloud, and the "Demon" title from those in the Hidden Stone. More recently he has learned to control his sadistic urges to a point and is able to obey direct orders from his superiors. However...that all changes in his next, and strongest form... His final unlocked form is only known in fairy tales told by the numerous villages from which survivors have witnessed this horrifying beast. This form is the 75% form, more commonly known as...the Drake Form. In this form, Corelion has now unlocked almost all his powers and has such dropped the facade of his Human body almost altogether. In this form, Corelion has now grown to over 5 stories tall, his body has become more serpentine as his neck, tail, arms, and legs elongated. His tail gained spikes, his arms grew to insane sizes, one finger being the size of an average man, his legs now bent back, forming more of a claw like appearance once they reached his feet, and he gained finned spines along the back of his neck all the way down his spine. He also grew curved horns on each side of his head and had a more pronounced snout as opposed to his Humanoid facial structure. This form is completely uncontrollable, and as such he opts not to use it unless in an emergency. There are currently only two known survivors having seen this form, Uchiha Manami for whom he had shown the form to for a brief moment, and his own Mother Sophitia. In this form, every single one of Corelions stats, aside from his speed due to his size, are nearly Quintupled from his 5% form. This is the most powerful form known to the Dragon Clans, aside from their True forms, and is the only one Corelion has yet to gain control of on his own. From the minute he takes on this form, Corelion's mind turns Primal, a state of mind that those who are still mastering a Form are at risk to go into without proper training. Though he has since learn to extend his non-Primal state to at least 5 minutes, he is still at incredible risk of losing himself or those around him. However, the reason Corelion has not yet been able to master this "Drake Form" is due to the appearance of Dragon Hunters on the continent. These Hunters are specially trained to combat and kill Dragons like Corelion and his Mother, and are trained in the art of tracking all Dragon Bloodlines aside from Sophitia's. Due to this, and the fact the Drake Form is instantly recognizable, there has not yet been a safe place for Corelion to train his mind and body so that he may master this form and move onto his final training to unlock his True Form. (Image WIP) Of course, he will eventually gain the ability to revert fully to his primal Draconic form, complete with a set of wings and oddly pink fur in place of hair. This final form will be his strongest, though seemingly not his last. It has been speculated that he has yet another form, one which seems far different to his others in terms of looks and demeanor. This form has only been witnessed by those extremely close to Corelion, and has been dubbed his "Mateo" form, which seems to be his birth name given to him by his mother and father. This form is...highly unremarkable and is said to be the form which he had when he was born, as it seems to revert his hair and eyes to a pink color that is eerily similar to his mothers. When asked about this form, Sophitia seems to dodge the questions about it for some odd reason, though many of Corelions family and ex-wives have been said to witness this form at rare times. However, the most remarkable part of this form is the constant, eerily calm smile and calm expression that sits on his face. Along with that, his attitude seems to be creepily malevolent. Ando, a pilot in the UAF, recently got the chance to witness this attitude when Corelion and his team, the Lancer Drakes, were assigned a mission to capture a monster who had been terrorizing the outskirts of Uzushio's lands. According to reports, Corelion began to refer to himself as Mateo and had a strange craving for making indirect threats for some odd reason. Though it has only been witnessed once, as Corelion has significant control of his anger, there is a form which surpasses all his others yet barely changes his base form. This one, the only witness being his ex-wife KeiruYoru, has been dubbed the Draconic Berserker, or Zerker Form. Little is known about this form other than the fact it is triggered when Corelion loses control of his his anger and becomes an unstoppable fury incarnate. According to Keiru, this form is by far his ultimate uncontrolled form, turning his hair to pure flames, his arms and legs becoming coated in spikes and scales sharp enough to slice through any metal, and all his stats surpassing even his own mothers by a landslide. He gains the curved horns of his drake form and his eyes permanently glow a bright red, causing him to look like the devil himself. It's theorized that this form is a Dragons first form, one obtained when first fusing with their human body to become a devil incarnate and becoming nigh unbeatable. Although, the reason for this form being almost completely absent is due to Corelions surprising control of his emotions even in battle, most of the time just taking joy in fights even against stronger opponents. There is no official documentation of said form but during it's only known awakening, there were sightings of the Devil across the southern areas of the Lightning Country. Core's Unique Ability Shortly after his disappearance in the Shinobi World, Corelion found himself stranded in a new one he nicknamed the Kamen Dimension. This world housed several strange heroes named Kamen Riders, which used special belts to transform themselves and take on unique and...sometimes strange powers. The first Rider he met was Rider W, or Doubles, which was really two people in one body. They used special powers using two special drives they stuck into their belts which allowed them to use two powers at once. This inspired Corelion to try and do the same but failed miserably and so he left after getting to know Doubles, and receiving a strange Coin with an abstract design of Doubles' helmet engraved on it and a second strange one with what looked like an abstract big Bang engraved on it, which he named a Legend coin. The second Rider he met was Ghost, a boy who had died previously but was brought back to life to battle the same enemies he was killed by. Ghost used items called Eyecons, spheres holding the spirits of famous figures such as Musashi the legendary swordsman, and Thomas Edison the creator of the Lightbulb. Corelion learned what he could from Ghost, learning how to stabilize his own body to enable him to exist for longer periods of time without the need for special powers. After receiving yet another Legend and a new Ghost coin, he left in search of another Rider. The next Rider he met was the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, a very strange rider which used the powers of video game cartridges to transform and "Level up" his body to fight off special viruses called Bugsters. Ex-Aid, also being a Doctor, saw Core struggling to keep himself in existence and sought to help him. After meeting Ex-Aid and his fellow Riders, they all agreed to try and help Core figure out what had happened. After a few days of testing, they finally realized that what Core needed was a Stabilzer, some device to help his body stay anchored in the real world. So, they helped him create his own unique belt, inspired by the designs of the Kamen Riders Core had met beforehand, and enabling him to use the new Coins he was receiving from each encounter. Upon finishing and wearing the belt, numerous coins escaped Corelion's body, each showing a different side of himself. Human-Human, Human-Dragon, Human-Demon, Demon-Dragon, Demon-Demon, and Dragon-Dragon. These grouped coins would allow him to change forms into his other forms he had lost access to when his body began to fade. Upon using the Human and Dragon coins he was able to stabilize his body, but only temporarily since the belt was still unfinished. He thanked Ex-Aid and upon leaving he received more Legend and Rider Coins from each of the Riders, Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, and Lazer, even acquiring a strange one labeled Genm from an old man he'd helped out. The final Rider he met was OOO, or O's, who used similar coins to Corelion to combine animal powers into one person, able to mix and match them for use. O's helped him to learn a quick way to slot in his coins without unnecessary moves. O's also helped him figure out how to give his belt a longer life cycle, enabling Core to keep his forms for longer periods without too much stress. O's was the one Rider Core was able to simple hang out with, enjoy his time with and as such he formed a much better bond with O's than he did with the other Riders he'd met. Upon leaving to return to the Shinobi world, the time in the Kamen Dimension somehow being much faster than his home dimension, Core aged quite a bit physically and also was given three coins by O's, copies of his three Dino Coins, which Core would be able to use further down the line but not at the moment, so he was also given a simple O's Coin to transform into the Tatoba form that O's commonly used. 'Abilities' Corelion is inhumanly strong despite his rather average stature, being documented to lift Boulders and even massive stone monuments that would have crushed anyone else. The first documentation of his unnatural strength was when he was 16 years old, after his first marriage to Keiru Yoru, where he saved a division of Enemy Shinobi who were going to be crushed by a falling 5 story tall statue in an unnamed village during his stay in Konohagakure. Corelion not only stopped the fall of the Statue, but caught and tossed it aside, rescuing the enemy Shinobi who later defected to his home village in respect for his deeds. The next documented case of his strength was one year later, after he had left his new village, in which he had stopped a group of Rogue Shinobi trying to flee into the Forest of death by picking out and slamming ironbark trees into a cage around them before leaving the scene. Along with his inhuman strength, he also trained for several years to perfect the art of Kenjutsu simply from books and old scrolls. More recently, he has learned a way to project Portals from his own chakra aura, the natural chakra that surrounds every living being, able to jump through them, or use them to transport his weapons or tools, wherever he so wishes. So long as the area has even a slight hint of Chakra, he is able to travel there using his portals. He also possesses an ingenius intellect, which he usually only puts to use during serious battles. It is these times where it kicks in, his strategies and tactics nearly always outmatching his opponents by a mile and a half, he is considered the most ruthless tactician of his entire Clan. Due to being a Dragon by birth, Corelion's anatomy is only similar to Humans on the outside. The inner workings of his body are vastly different to a Humans. His lungs are twice as large, he bears not one but two hearts, his chakra nature is completely Neutral, meaning he does not inherently have any weaknesses or strengths, and his bones and muscles are three times sturdier than a Human beings allowing him to lift objects and perform feats greater than any normal Human Being. His body houses what are known as "Nature Sacks", glands inside his body that store up and produce large quantities of Natural Elements such as Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and Lightning which, when mixed in with his Neutral Chakra, creates what has come to be known as a Temporary Nature. These Temporary Natures are unique only to the Dragon Clan Bloodlines and allow them to easily use Jutsu or techniques that would normally only be usable by someone of their specific chakra nature, though they cannot perform as many jutsu at a time as a person gifted with the actual Nature can, due to the fact their Nature Sacks can only store so much Nature Energy at one time. However, the Dragon style, or Ryuuton, that Corelion created can bypass these limits by expending the set amount of Nature Energy in one attack/support ability. Due to being able to store so much Nature Energy, Ryuuton users also make for excellent healers and supporters, as they can actively transfer any amount of energy they have to another person to either replenish any missing chakra that person has or heal an injury caused by any outside element. As for his other abilities such as his attacks and such, they are only learned through RP's, even if they are mentioned here. Musical use Each of the forms explained, even the different Rider forms mentioned above the previous article, have themes that play when active. Those themes will be listed here in the order of how they were discovered. Human-Human (Mateo): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_EDH0GcN_w Human-Dragon (Usual): 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ydu-w_0P3i0 '(Minus vocals) Human-Demon (Kabuki-Man): 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvgHKkTTGO4 '''Demon-Demon (Demon): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojL5Y5HvOlE '''Demon-Dragon (Drake- or Wyrm): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=390xdE5NeeU '''Dragon-Dragon (True Dragon): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ucq67u7R10 '''No coin combo yet (Berserk Mode): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Er8h13z_jw '''W-Legend (Kamen Rider Doubles): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSlc4ac6dGk '''Ghost-Legend (Kamen Rider Ghost): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yw7wD_ZMF3U '''Ex-Aid-Legend (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDerA_-LXfI '''Brave-Legend (Kamen Rider Brave): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgjBdfCsqHw '''Snipe-Legend (Kamen Rider Snipe): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV_TVHCbwYs '''Lazer-Legend (Kamen Rider Lazer): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGbexZBDzNc '''OOO-Legend (Kamen Rider OOO): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_V-0m4H6kM 'Canon Facts (For RP) *Corelion is in fact a Dragon/Demon hybrid soul inside a human body, and as such exhibits more unnatural reactions to certain stimuli. *Corelion was at one point an Uzumaki, though only due to marriage. *Corelion has been married several times, but all of them have ended prematurely or just very badly. *Corelion can stretch his limbs by using his Dragon scales to cover up the the fact that he physically seperates his forearm from the rest of his arm while forcing his muscles to rapidly rebuild themselves while stretched out. *Corelion is highly intelligent....when he wants to be. He can come across as very dumb at times, or just blatantly oblivious. *Corelion is also highly resilient, meaning he doesn't flinch or get hurt much if at all. He's even been shot through a mountain and come back out with nothing but a cut and a pissed off mood. *Corelion is also extremely strong, being able to easily lift a mountain that weighs almost 10 billion tonnes, which is absurd even by inhuman standards, though he does know how to control his strength...to a point. *Corelion does indeed have control over various forms, all of which are activated by shouting the percentage he wants to release of his full power, with the exception of Zerker Mode, which is a strange and demonic mode he enters when his rage boils over. These forms are stated in the article Special Ability of the Dragon Clans *Corelion has the ability to use portals that lead to pocket dimensions or other dimensions entirely, with the pocket dimensions holding an extreme variety of weapons and armors, that he can summon at any point he wants. He seems to lose this ability past his 25% form though. (UPDATE) This has been nullified, as Core now uses special rings made from transforming metal to form a base for portal creation, now letting him use them in every form. *Corelion has a favorite weapon that he uses when he feels he needs to, a sword he dubbed Defender. The sword is similar to a Buster Sword, with three holes on the guard and blade with unknown uses but stems out near the tip where it becomes shaped like a Kite Shield which makes it top-heavy. It's also incredibly thick, making use of the entire blade to work as a giant shield. Unlike his other pocket dimension weapons, he likes to carry this one with him in the form of a keychain he wears on his waist. (UPDATE) Defender, now dubbed the Techa-do Shield-Blade, has since transformed into a technologically advance blade bearing only subtle similarities to it's previous form, now able to transform into various weapons such as twin blades, longstaff, and a smaller sword and detached shield. *Corelion's voice is akin to that of goofier Skip Stellrecht (when voicing Itachi Uchiha) when he speaks, with more of a serious and deeper tone taking over when being serious. In Japanese, his voice sounds more akin to a deeper Masako Nozawa, the voice of Goku, his sons, his fusions, and Goku Black of the Dragon Ball franchise in Japan. 'Trivia' *Though it has been officially recorded, the fact that Corelion has a very high affinity for Kenjutsu (Or Art of the Blade) has never actually been witnessed by anyone outside of evaluators so it is up for debate as to whether or not he can still perform it. *He is no longer the sole user of the Dragon Style, as he has taught his younger sister, Whiskma, how to use the basics of it. *His TRUE Full Name is Mateo Balmung Lelouche Shikaru, Balmung referring to his Dragon Clan's unified name which refers to an ancient spear said to be the only thing to have slain Dragons in times long past with the same name. *It has been speculated as to how old Corelion truly is, as he seems to have memories of people such as the Second Hokage in great detail, though it is well-known he is only mostly a Dragon as his father was not one. *Dragons of the Balmung Clan possess some of the highest physical and mental strength of the 100 Clans scattered across the Continent, though the place of the absolute highest Mental Strength goes to the Dalca Clan of Dragons. *As with his age, it is highly debated whether or not Corelion has bore children with anyone. Although several people have come forward claiming as such, there has yet to be a decisive conclusion. *Interestingly enough, Corelions clan of dragons has exhibited the ability to stretch their appendages, though how they do it is still unknown as it does not seem like an easy use *It has been exhibited that Balmung clan Dragons, being that they are Land based and not Sky or Ocean based, have a unique trait which causes them to get motion sick on any type of seafaring or flying vessel unless they revert to their 0% forms, or their Full Human forms, though some (like Corelion's older brothers Jay and Ray) have found workarounds to help them bypass that trait.